1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm holsters, and more specifically to a firearm holster for a rifle stock for permanent or detachable connection to the stock of assault rifles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rifles, especially tactical assault rifles, have become increasingly popular for use in military and other combat situations. As such, efforts have been dedicated to the development of sidearm or pistol mounts toward the front forearm of these rifles. However, such forward mounts present problems, particularly because they make access and use of the sidearms they hold difficult during close-quarter combat and during other times of urgent need.
It would be desirable to provide a firearm mount for use with a rifle that provides a quicker means of reaching a sidearm in real-life combat situations, where speed is critical to matters of life and death. It is desirable that these mounts be either permanently affixed to the stock of a rifle or be capable of being easily attached and detached from a rifle stock for use on multiple rifles. Thus, a firearm holster for use with a rifle stock solving the aforementioned problems is desired.